


Hide and seek

by Skeetyeetmaster69



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sebastian, Dick Jokes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Haunted Joseph, Humiliation, I m s h a k i n g, Joseb - Freeform, Joseph would never do this, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Old Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Seb fucking dies, Shut!thefuckup!!bitch!!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetyeetmaster69/pseuds/Skeetyeetmaster69
Summary: "...He would bind him, watch him as he battled for air so desolately, his haunting eyes burning into Sebastian, lustful and hungry for power. He had been on Sebastian's tail for an entire ten minutes now, yet he still didn't figure out how to lose him..."





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> So r r y I fucked up the tags I'm new here and I was just trying to be funny -

Through the far-off shouts and furious hollering, Sebastian took cover behind the nearest wall, his chest heaving rapidly. He could scarcely see a thing, due to him dropping his lamp while running, and hell, he knows he's not going to return for it, not now. Gritting his teeth, the man struggled to control his worn breathing as he looked back into the dimly lit foyer. Only missing papers littered the floors and unforgiving strides resounding in his ears. Sebastian realized what he needed to do, however, he didn't want to return. The shouting and the sharp smell of blood was a lot to bear. All of a sudden, the sound of a pummeling entryway opening with a resounding thud. Shots filled his ears, hints of blood sprinkling onto the walls.  
His eyes widened when he heard overwhelming strides behind him, running down the hall coming towards him. Sebastian's heart dropped as he pivoted to look behind him.  
"There you are!" The familiar voice sounded. Joseph; him and his cold dead eyes, the way in which they took in Sebastian and his trembling body.  
He would bind him, watch him as he battled for air so desolately, his haunting eyes burning into Sebastian, lustful and hungry for power. He had been on Sebastian's tail for an entire ten minutes now, yet he still didn't figure out how to lose him. Sebastian broke into a dash from behind the wall, attempting to flee. He dashed into the following room, hearing a smothered however deafening "Fuck!" ring through the halls. Without hesitation Sebastian went into the next room, slamming the door behind him as fast as possible. There was bang against the door and a growl of frustration before he heard the footsteps trailing away. Finally, he was alone and safe. He just needed to get himself together and get out of here. Joseph will come back to his senses eventually, right? He looked around the room to check for any supplies. Unfortunately for him, he had no luck in finding anything, of fucking course. He sighed letting the tension fall from his chest. When he went back to the door to unlock it, he heard something rumbling above him. The sounds were too loud to be rats...too small to be anything really threatening. He peered up at the vents, cocking his gun. After a few moments, the sound stopped. Whatever it was must've been heading elsewhere. Just as he thought he was in the clear, he heard the clatter of metal hitting the floor.  
"I know you're in here, Seb..." The voice prodded, the figure dropping down onto the floor before him. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat as he pointed his pistol at his forgotten partner. The hatred in his eyes paralyzed Sebastian as they burned into his terrified ones.  
"No more running..." His voice was dangerously low, he obviously wasn't fucking around. Before he could act, Joseph had slammed Sebastian into the wall, one hand grabbing the gun and forcing it off his hand, the other pulling his hair from the roots. Sebastian gasped from the pain and craning his head back to relive the sting that pricked his eyes with tears.  
 There was a moment of silence, Joseph scanning his body pressed up against the wall, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Joseph looked at his partner for a moment and then cackled. The clatter of his gun being dropped sounded in his ears. Sebastian bit his lip as he felt a sting of leather come across his face, a slap audibly coming off of his skin. "Got nothing to say, Seb?" He wrenched through his teeth, tears pricking at Sebastian's eyes as he struggled to keep it together. A few more strikes, he stopped, trailing his hand over the red puffy marks left on his scruffy exterior, finishing off with one final smack to the face.  
"Are you ready to be good?"  
All that followed his inquiry was silence. Sebastian's hand shakily reached for his pistol, grabbing it. Joseph breathed against his ear, a breathy laugh rumbling in the chest as his cold hand slid up to Sebastian's neck threateningly. "Don't you dare.." He hissed out. Sebastian imagined that wasn't supposed to sound so sexual, but that didn't stop the his body from thinking so.Joseph's cold eyes bore through the back of Sebastian's skull, Sebastian visibly twitching under his icy stare. Sebastian forced his eyes close feeling Joseph flush against him onto the door, he could feel his pants tightening, and he hated every second of it. When Sebastian kept quiet, he pulled him by his sensitive roots looking him straight in the face. What Joseph didn't expect however was to see his partner's forlorn face painted a beautiful crimson, his eyes half-lidded as his mouth draped open slightly. Joseph looked at his face a bit shocked at first, but after a few seconds, he began to chuckle darkly. He moved his hand up to Sebastian's back, cold hands running up and down from behind. "Hehehe... do we have a problem, Seb?" Joseph purred. Sebastian shivered as Josephs' hand slid up his shirt, crossing over to his chest softly, his tounge beginning to flick at the back of Sebastian's ear. Sebastian shivered at his touch, gritting his teeth together with a sharp inhale cursing bitterly at himself as his cock began to throb. Sebastian let out a long low moan, fighting the urge to fawn into his touch. It sickened him to his very core to admit it but...he felt good... really good. Unfortunately for him, before he could struggle any further Joseph pushed his right leg up against his crotch, pressing upwards on his strain. This made Sebastian let out an "oh!" As he threw his head back against him. He could hear Joseph's soft pants against his neck, making goosebumps spread like a wildfire. It was painfully easy to tell that the freak was enjoying this. Joseph's breath suddenly hitching as he chuckled in delight as he came across a newfound idea. Sebastian's heart dropped when he heard Joseph unzipping his pants, Sebastian glanced over to take a look, heart dropping as he saw him pull his cock out and holy fuck- Sebastian visibly swallowed at this, causing Joseph to laugh at him yet again. You would think this man was one hell of the comedian with how much this asshole was laughing. Grabbing at Sebastian's pants, Joseph begun to remove his leg to tug down his pants rather violently along with his boxers. He ripped them down, allowing Sebastian's erection to spring free. Sebastian shivered, the cold air grazing against his skin. Joseph cackled, not hesitating to dance his fingers across Seb's entrance already. Sebastian's heart jumped to his throat at the sudden gesture, his face flushing a even deeper crimson then before. He could hear the same mocking laugh coming from behind him. "We're getting shy, are we?" Sebastian felt another rough slap against his ass, letting  another gasp out as Joseph begun to stare him down again. "Don't try and lie to me... do you think I'm dumb?" He hissed. "Look at you... look at how ready you are for me..." Sebastian could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. He never thought he would hear that from anyone, especially Joseph of all people. "W-what the he-" But before he could continue, he felt two fingers penetrate his mouth, coating themselves in his saliva. "I think you talk too much, Seb." Joseph cackled. "Go on~" All Sebastian could do was bite back his pride, as he swirled his tounge around his partners digits languidly. He could feel Joseph grinding on him from behind, his stiff length pressing against his ass; it was sick how deep down... a part of him wanted this. Was this another mind game? Could it be this was set up? Is this really just some giant weird dream? Could he dream in STEM? No no.. he didn't want to think about that...Or maybe STEM was all apart of the dream? No... that's even worse; being stuck in a nightmare and not bring able to wake up... What was that noise? It was him. He hadn't taken notice to the faint and breathy moans surpassing him, and how loud he was actually being. Was he actually enjoying this? His thoughts were cut short when he felt a finger push itself into his entrance, slipping in rather easily. Sebastian gasped at this; he had never been touched there. Then with time there came another, and eventually he set a steady pace. It was agonizingly slow, the way he fingered his partner so gently, pressing love bites onto his neck. He could feel his fingers scissoring inside him between slow thrusts and quiet shuttered moans. He deepened the thrust of his fingers, making Sebatian let out a unintentionally loud moan in response. He heard a faint growl come from behind him as the pace quickened. But before long, the fingers were gone, and as awful as it sounds, the brunette haired detective squirmed at the feeling; it felt as if it was somehow wrong. There was a brief moment of silence before Sebastian felt Josephs cold tip press into his entrance and- nothing. He could hear Joseph chuckling again, throwing Sebastian completely off guard. "You look so great like this..." He hummed, biting down onto Sebastian's neck, suckling to leave a few bright marks on his skin. "Beg." What? What the fuck? Was he serious? Sebastian remained quiet both from shock and embarrassment. Did he just hear that correctly? "Beg!" He repeated, landing a harsh slap against Sebastian's tail. "F..fuck!" "You, Bastard! Joseph what the fuck is- augh!" He was cut off by Joseph sinking his teeth into his neck, lapping up all the blood and sweat from his skin. "Do as I say or you won't get anything!" Sebastian grimaced, tears streaking down his cheeks. "F-fuck! Goddamnit, just-just-" he was struggling with his words, he couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into, he had never felt so helpless. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! just fuck me already, shit!" He practically screamed this, burying his face into the wall with embarrassment. Finally, Joseph thrust into him violently, gritting his teeth as he let out a hitched groan. It was relatively painful seeing how Sebastian had never been in a situation like this, not to mention such a fast entry. Joseph was only halfway in but Sebastian already felt so exposed, his knuckles turning white from clutching his fists so tightly. "S-so fucking tight..." Joseph moaned darkly, biting his upturned lip as he chuckeld. Sebastian felt awful hearing that, never in his life did he think he'd be the one being told that. Sebastian couldn't do anything but helplessly cry out in pleasure, his body reacting in ways he didn't even know possible. He pulled out, before lining himself back up and slamming back into him. It didn't take long before he had set up a rhythm, pressing in and out in such a deliciously painful way. Sebastian bit down so hard on his lip, blood trickling from it as he rocked himself into Joseph, rather disgusted at his own actions. He hated the way his body screamed for his touch. The way goosebumps formed on him at a single stroke. Finally, he grabbed Sebastian's hips, quickening his pace, tiny cackles and low moans spilling from his mouth. Sebastian could feel Josephs nails leaving angry red crescents on his skin. "Mmm..." Joseph purred against Sebastian's ear, "F-fuck I like you better when you shut your goddamn...mouth!" He slapped Sebastian's ass yet again, clutching the muddled skin in his hands as he pounded into him from behind. "Jo... Joseph!" His name spilled from Sebastian's lips in a short-lived cry. He looked back at his partner, an almost pitiful look in his eyes. "S-shut up!" "J-Joseph you're hurting me- fuck!" Joseph yanked once again at Sebastian's hair, resulting in a high pitched moan ripping from his throat. He NEVER moaned like that. "Oh, I love it when you get like this!" Joseph laughed, his giggle fits returning to small huffs and groans. He could feel his movements get increasingly more erratic as he reached his limit. His cries became more desperate and needy, hands clawing at Sebastian's sides. Joseph's hands met down at Sebastian's throbbing length, wrapping his fingers around it rather quickly as he begun to pump. Sebastian practically fucked himself into Josephs' hand, moaning desperately at the friction he had been praying for. Joseph merely chuckled at Sebastian's profanities and sobs watching him intently as he came undone around him. "J-Joseph; fuck!!" With a final jerk against his prostate, Sebastian came thick ribbons onto his stomach, panting heavily, Joseph's hand still stroking him harshly, milking him for everything he had. He barely even registered the needy cry coming from behind him, a warm surge of fluid filling him to the brim. Seb's mouth was draped open, eyes rolled back, his tosseled hair falling into his face. His chest heaved as his eyes screwed shut, the energy draining out of him, his body still trembling. Joseph pulled out slowly, his cum dripping down Sebastians tremling thighs slowly. There was a brief silence, something about this felt wrong somehow. When Sebastian turned back around, he saw a red-faced Joseph in complete and utter shock. "Sebastian..." He bit his lip. "What... I.. I'm.." "JOSEPH HOLY FUCK!" .

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop. I'm here because tumblr took away my rights. Oh btw if you have any requests you can comment. Honestly highkey wanna hear your thoughts. Anyways, stay sexy ;) -Ms.69


End file.
